


No disguises in Halloween

by DrarryMalecSolangelo



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, it's fluff, this is a bit angsty but not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryMalecSolangelo/pseuds/DrarryMalecSolangelo
Summary: Magnus finds himself alone for Halloween 2020, which is highly unusual for him. That loneliness is soon broken by his boyfriend, Alec, coming over to spend time with him. Neither of them feel it necessary to wear a disguise; after all, they don’t need one when it comes to one another.Prompt: Depict your OTP and how they’re enjoying Halloween this year. Coordinating costumes? Maybe 2020 is affecting how they celebrate? (By Thomas Sanders for Sanderstober)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	No disguises in Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a little something I wrote for fun lol  
> It's short and simple, but I kinda liked how it turned out, so here it is for anyone who might be interested :)

If it were a normal year, Magnus Bane would have thrown a huge Halloween party; he would have invited hundreds of his friends and he would have decorated everything the most extravagant way he could think of with magic.

If it were a normal year, he would have spent entire nights planning the perfect costume to outdress everyone at the party, and he would have succeeded.

But 2020 wasn't a normal year, not at all.

So, how had Halloween changed for him?

Well, for starters, his apartment was empty. He had memories of all those parties in which he wasn't able to find a single vacant space and the place was overflowing with people, and the contrast with the empty apartment was almost sad now.

Secondly, but not less important at all, was the lack of costumes. He was still able to summon one, he was, after all, one of the most powerful warlocks alive, but he just couldn't see the point in doing it. There was no one he could show his silly and extremely exaggerated costumes to, he wouldn't be able to laugh with anyone about them, there was simply nothing motivating him.

"Hey, Magnus!"

Alec.

That was Magnus' boyfriend, a well-known, handsome shadowhunter. And he was _not_ supposed to be there.

"Alexander, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked, almost in panic. The shadowhunter knew that healing runes didn't work with viruses, and that warlocks' magic wasn't working against coronavirus because of some sick joke made by Asmodeus (it made sense that he'd want to see the world in flames; he _was_ a Prince of Hell). Then why was his boyfriend there? Didn't he understand the risks?

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Alec asked jokingly but with an undertone of nervousness.

The warlock's face softened. "Of course I am, I've missed you a lot, but the circumstances are complicated. I wouldn't want you to take risks just to see me."

"I took every precaution," Alec assured him, pointing at his mask. "I didn't wear a glamour so people could see me and stay at the required distance, and I also brought alcohol to disinfect anything I might need to disinfect. We can spend Halloween together even if I can't come close to you."

Magnus' eyes filled with fondness and pure love toward the man in front of him. How did he manage get someone so perfect as his boyfriend?

"Okay, then," Magnus said quietly, then made a small hand movement that produced blue sparks and summoned two chairs, set exactly six feet apart.

Alec smiled at him and sat down on the offered chair. "Aren't you going to wear a costume?" he asked, knowing what to expect from his always extra boyfriend.

"Are you?"

Alec raised a brow in surprise at the question, but answered anyway. "No, I don't really see the point, but you can still do it if you'd enjoy it."

"I would have made an amazing Tiana, but no, I don't think I'll be disguising myself this year either," Magnus said with an amused smile. "I don't need to disguise myself when you're with me," he added after a second of silence, before undoing the glamour that kept his warlock mark, his cat eyes, hidden. He didn't need to hide anything from his boyfriend.

Alec simply smiled at him again. He really did love him.

So, yes, if it were a normal year, Magnus Bane would have thrown a huge Halloween party; he would have invited hundreds of his friends and he would have decorated everything the most extravagant way he could think of with magic.

If it were a normal year, he would have spent entire nights planning the perfect costume to outdress everyone at the party, and he would have succeeded.

But 2020 wasn't a normal year, not at all. And maybe that wasn't so bad if he got to spend time with the man he loved and trusted the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
